1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silver-containing, high tenacity, high modulus, electrically-conductive composite fibers of poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) (PPD-T) and sulfonated polyaniline (SPAn).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,415 issued on Apr. 12, 1994 discloses treatment of aramid fibers in concentrated sulfuric acid to increase adhesion of metal electrolessly plated thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,972, issued Aug. 27, 1996, discloses a process wherein silver plating is conducted on fibers of PPD-T having less than 20 weight percent water and greater than 0.5 weight percent sulfur based on the total weight of the PPD-T.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,897, issued Aug. 4, 1998, discloses a method to prepare high tenacity, high modulus conductive fibers of PPD-T and SPAn.